El hijo de Snape
by LiizBlack
Summary: "Soy igual de odioso que mi padre" eso es lo que Sophie Black lee en la frente de Alexander Snape. "Soy la persona más insoportable" es lo que Alexander Snape lee en la frente de Sophie Black. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando ambos pasan más tiempo juntos? Algo desastroso seguramente.


-¿Sophie?-me gire para mirar quién me había llamado-¿Tu eres Sophie Black?-yo asentí. Era un niño de primero y se veía nervioso.-Eh…el profesor Snape quiere verte-a penas de terminó de decirlo se fue corriendo por el pasillo, di un suspiro y caminé al salón de pociones, aún iba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando llegué a mi destino, tomando aire toqué la puerta, nadie contestó asi que la abrí, el salón estaba vacío, me pregunté dónde podría estar, comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que lo más seguro era que estuviera en las mazmorras. Camine aprisa pues ya era bien sabido que al profesor no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, una vez enfrente de la puerta agarré aire y toqué

-Adelante-me respondió una voz áspera, entré con cuidado tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible-Vamos Black, no tengo todo su tiempo-yo fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para responder pero de pronto todo mi enojo fue sustituido por sorpresa pura, ahí estaba Snape, bueno, el hijo de Snape; Alexander Snape. Cerré la boca, en realidad no me había dado cuenta que aún la tenía abierta hasta que vi mi reflejo y me conformé con fruncir el ceño.

-¿Me llamó profesor?

-Así es…

-¿Y qué necesitaba?

-Pero que impertinente-yo resistí las ganas de rodar los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con que mi papá era Sirius Black-Bueno le llame por lo del castigo.

-¿El castigo? ¿Qué castigo?-Sí, me había pillado con la guardia baja, normalmente no le contestaba porque…

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor-Sí, exactamente por eso. En mi defensa podría decir que la presencia de Alexander me incomodaba un poco, era un chico serio, pero aún así no me fiaba completamente de él, había hablado unas pocas veces con él y siempre habíamos terminado discutiendo, la última clase de pociones nos había tocado hacer equipo para elaborar una poción, tenía que ser a base de ingredientes distintos a los conocidos sin embargo cuando yo proponía un ingrediente él proponía otro, así que al final habíamos terminado haciendo una poción cada quien, por supuesto que el profesor Snape se había enojado y supuse que no nos regaño porqué yo estaba haciendo equipo con Snape, aunque ahora que analizaba la situación tal vez había esperado un mejor momento para…castigarme, suprimí un suspiro, por supuesto, y era también esa la razón de que Alexander estuviera aquí.-Y respondiendo su pregunta, estoy seguro que recuerda perfectamente el incidente en la clase de pociones-volteé a ver a Alexander pero el simplemente parecía aburrido, debó ser sincera al decir que eso me irritó, ¡no había sido mi culpa!, ¿Qué tan injusto podía ser Snape?, bien en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Bien-dijo apretando la mandíbula-¿Y qué es lo que el profesor desea que hagamos?-de reojo pude ver como Alexander sonreía ligeramente

-Escúcheme Black no soporto a la gente altanera y no permitiré que me hable de esa manera, ¿entendido? A menos que desee alargar el tiempo de su castigo, ¿no? Bien. Lo que usted y el joven Snape hicieron esta clase está completamente inapropiado, el profesor soy yo, así que en mi clase se hace lo que yo digo. Y como veo que tienen problemas para realizar tareas en equipo, aunque en realidad yo también tendría problemas para trabajar con usted Black, van a ayudarme a realizar pociones para madame Pomfrey.

-¿Qué? Pero eso nos tomara casi toda la tarde y muchos días-Sí lo acepto sonaba como un bebe pero no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Miré a Alexander impotente y vi con asombro que también se veía molesto.

-Creo que es un castigo exagerado profesor-dijo con los dientes apretados. Siempre me maravillaba (en secreto por supuesto) de la voz de Alexander Snape, al igual que la voz de su padre era profunda y varonil, si su actitud no fuera tan osca estaba segura que muchas brujas estarían más que contentas de pasar tiempo a su lado.

-¿Eso cree? ¿Y desde cuando el profesor es usted?-dijo Snape perforándolo con la mirada-Veo que es el castigo adecuado. A partir de mañana los quiero después del término de sus clases en el salón de pociones.-dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con una elegancia que hasta yo admiraba.

-Todo esto es tu culpa-escupió Alexander, un segundo de sorpresa me impidió responder al instante.

-¿Disculpa Snape? Sino mal recuerdo eras tú él que no quería usar los ingredientes que yo proponía.

-Eso es simplemente porqué los que yo proponía eran mejores, no me gustan los trabajos mediocres-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-

-¿Ah sí? ¡Estás chiflado! Simplemente no querías aceptar que yo lo que yo escogía era mejor que tus estúpidos ingredientes y todo porque no quieres aceptar que soy mejor que tu en pociones-bien, estaba siendo injusta, los ingredientes que Snape elegía no eran ni por lo menos estúpidos y siendo sincera más o menos éramos igual de buenos en esa clase, pude ver su cara de estupefacción y después escuche su risa, aunque por supuesto no una risa genuina sino una risa de burla, yo puse mis manos en las caderas mientras el fingía limpiar una lagrima de su rostro.

-¿Tú mejor que yo? Por Merlín Black no digas estupideces-dijo mirándome intensamente-Tú no eres la mitad de buena de lo que yo lo soy ¿entendido?-ambos estábamos tan enojados que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado tanto que nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, con sorpresa me di cuenta que Snape olía bien, al parecer ambos nos dimos cuenta de la proximidad al mismo tiempo y nos alejamos como si tuviéramos una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Bien Snape si eso crees estoy bastante segura que te las arreglaras para realizar solo las pociones que tu papi nos encargo-dicho esto di media vuelta y caminé a la salida dando pisadas fuertes.

-Ah no, eso sí que no-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo-no voy a pasar por esto solo y tú te vas a ir a holgazanear con tus estúpidos admiradores por ahí-mañana te veo aquí Black.

-¿Así que si me necesitas no Snape?-dije sonriendo-

-Eres imposible-dijo negando con la cabeza al tiempo que me empujaba para salir por la puerta.

-¡Que caballeroso Snape!-grite a sus espaldas aunque no estaba segura si me había escuchado, pellizqué el puente de mi nariz y caminé rumbo a la sala de Gryffindor dispuesta a tomar un buen baño y dormir temprano pues algo me decía que mañana sería un largo día.


End file.
